juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 4 8 - Timatic vs. Rapido (prod. by 341 music group Vid by Laskah)
Beschreibung Timatic https://m.facebook.com/profile.php?id=155709847904148 Mix/Mastering : 341 music group https://m.facebook.com/341music Videos : Laskah https://m.facebook.com/laskahmusic Im Vbt bekamst du doch von Cleptomatic echt son arschfick Das dein recht behaartes Arschloch und danach direkt der Darm riss Wie kann man gegen so ne Missgeburt verlieren? Ey das ist ja fast noch peinlicher als dich zu recherchieren Du bist übermotiviert bis in das 16tel gerauscht Doch von 6 von deinen Gegnern gab die Hälfte einfach auf Das ist keine Leistung kevin, das ist ist einfach beschissen Denn von 3 schlechten Gegnern hat dich einer zerrissen Was du machst ist Fließbandarbeit? Das ist leicht am irritieren Denn wer lässt dich da dann da bitte so viel scheiße produzieren? Aber ist schon ganz ok so weil das eigentlich keiner merkt, weil du selber nur ein Haufen Scheiße bist Ey und du machst immer noch auf Straßenrap doch hinter der Fassade steckt dann nur ein Behinderter der harlem shake tanzt Mit Oberkörper frei und diesen ganzen ach so riesen Muskeln benimmst du dich dann trotzdem wie ne maskuline Schwuchtel Bei fresh as fuck wird auch Kleidung für Männer gemacht Doch das eine Teil war wohl nur für dich selber gedacht Und Julien könnt jetzt sagen das ich mir das alles aus den Fingern sauge Doch nach diesem Clip von grade kann er mir das sicher glauben Ich mach dich zum Destruktor dann zählt hier nicht dein schwuler Flow Weil du in der Regel argumentfrei bist du Hurensohn Was laberst du von Dopamin? das bekommst du höchstens nach der Runde weil du sonst nach einem Kreislaufschock im Koma liegst Ich hab mir alle deine Videos gegeben Und versuche seit dem tag mit einem Tinitus zu leben Ey Schlappido sei mal eben still, besser du lässt das rappen sein Sonst schlag ich mit nem Dezibilmesser auf deine Fresse ein Ich wollte von dir eigentlich ein Dubel angagieren Aber keiner war bereit so einen Hurensohn zu spielen ja denn alle Menschen dieser Erde schämen sich für deine Kunst Denn du bist sogar für den Namen Kevin ne Beleidigung Alles was du sagst bleibt ein gescheiterter Versuch mich zu treffen denn ich nehme dir jetzt einfach den Bezug Weil du sagen wirst das ich vielleicht aufgrund einer schrägen Nase Oder weil ich schiefe Zähne habe das Bandana trage Ist mir scheiß egal du Hurensohn hier gehts um battlerap Und nicht darum was unter nem Bandana steckt Ich hab weder ersteres noch zweiteres und garnichts was mir peinlich ist Und deine bitch wird heiß denn ich beweise dis mit meim gesicht du hast selber mal mit einem Bandana gerappt du bitch Aber heute sieht man was fürn end hässlicher Knecht du bist Plus Kevin dein Atem sinkt krass nach Scheiße Du solltest wieder eins tragen du kannst sogar meins haben bei mir hat es einen Grund warum man mein Gesicht nicht sieht Weil sich sonst auf anhieb jede bitch veliebt Er will eine bitch verführen und schon fällt Sie direkt in Ohnmacht denn bei ihm war das Bandana nur ein Filter für die Umwelt Ihr haltet euch für ganz coole Doch deine Crew besteht aus Hurensöhnen und davon ein Kevin aus der Tanzschule Jetzt will er battlen doch wird sowieso verlieren Aber hat dann wieder zeit und kann ne Choreo studieren Bei dir und andren Rappern liegt Grad tanzen im trend Denn man sieht es an der Choreo vom K-element Und ey ich würd mich nichtmal wundern das du wenn ich dich mal treffe Zu mir sagst komm wir klären das und dancen um die Wette Timatic ist ein Angstgegner Denn ich bin dir um einen Schritt voraus als wäre ich dein Tanzlehrer Jetzt geht die bitch auf Distanz Denn er macht zwar auf Straße doch hat nur Latein und kein Hip Hop getanzt ich geb keinen Fick auf deine punchlines Ey wenn ich lapido einen high kick gebe schwing ich dann das Tanzbein? oder wenn nach roundhouse kick irgendjemand auf ihn tritt Wäre das in diesem fall ein Ausfallschritt? Ey wäre ich damals ein Tänzer gewesen Hätte mir mein Vater mehrmals in die Fresse getreten Aber deiner fand die Sache mir der Schule ganz gut Kann ich verstehen denn der Penner ist noch schwuler als du Ey du Chris Brown Verschnitt Nennst dich selber der Messias doch es gibt nen Unterschied denn an dich glaubt man nicht Und am Ende des Tages können die Leute sehen Der Messias wurd aufs Kreuz gelegt und von Timatic genagelt Bitch Kategorie:Videos